Silver Wings
by Deaths-child
Summary: When some one thats not supose to be alive is and falls in to the hands of the G-boy what will happen? Love or Hate?


1 Silver Wings  
  
By: Deaths-child  
  
Rating : PG or later PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so if you do sew me you will only get a old CD player and $2.50 in change… and ooh ooh a fish that wont die.  
  
A/N: If you are waiting for my next chapter of Masks then you are going to have to wait a lot longer because I have a serious case of writers block for that story and cant think on what to do. But I will have another story coming out soon that still relay needs to be typed so when those chapters get out it will be very slow.  
  
P.s. If you are on AnimeHorizons.com I'm a Newbie to it but my name is Cosmos so mail me there if you want.  
  
Now on to the new story…….  
  
Prologue  
  
Meeting, Threats, and Blood  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
She had sooo many names but at this time she preferred Yue but was relay some one interlay different. So now here she was calmly walking down the streets of L2 not watching where she was and staring up at the false sky thinking. 'Its been a long time since I've been to Earth or even the Colonies in space. To think that man has achieved the ability to live in space.' Looking from the sky to around her, she notices a park not too far away and decides to head towards it all the while going back to her thoughts and looking up at the sky. 'It looks like Earth, it feels like it too but if you look up into the sky it breaks the illusion. I even missed the latest war, it was suppose to be the best one yet… oh well theirs always a war waiting around the corner. I wonder if I sho…'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as she was knocked over by a blur with a braid flowed by a blur yelling "Get back here Braided-baka" and wielding a Kanata. It was then that a platinum blond rushed over apologizing for the blurs who at this time turned and were heading towards the unknowing pair.  
  
As the blond was helping the stranger up the braided blur ran full force into 'him' the force of their collusion sent both of them flying. It also sent the hat that was hiding the face and aperience of the person that had been hit twice by the braided blur.  
  
Only a few thoughts went through Yue's head as she fell and felt her hat fly off. 'Fate always find a way to bring people together.' She thought and smirked inwardly at it and closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the ground.  
  
The four remaining people were surprised even if they didn't show it as the hat flew off what they presumed to be a mans head, that long silver hair fell and an angelic face was their.  
  
The first thing the blond did was blush a deep crimson, the once yelling blur smirked as his pry was now stunned, unruly brown haired teen and tall teen stood impassive and watched as it played out. The first thing the braided one saw was the woman he had knocked into while running from his friend and insanely had a name for her as if it was made just for her, it was 'Bunny.'  
  
They studied the teen as she stood up. She was about 5'7" thin but tone, had waste length silver hair, crystal dark blue w/ hints of silver eyes, a graceful appearance and precise movements when she did move. But in all she was perfect in every way but in all still held an air that couldn't be described.  
  
Yue quickly found her hat then stood and with a quick movements had her hair back in to place where it was only minutes before. She then dusted her self off and with a smile and nod said. "Try not to run into to many people or they might start to think you a klutz and try to avoid you." With that she started pass Heero and Trowa on toward the other end of the park.  
  
Duo braking out of his day dreams as her misucal voice spoke to him telling him to be careful. With a plan forming in his head Duo quickly jumped up and set his plan in to motion by running after the 'Angle' that had eluded him the first time he saw her.  
  
Wufei seeing his pry and the braid still attached to the baka that was Duo also set after him. Quatra seeing what would happen if he let the two goes after each other sent a pleading look a Trowa and Heero before setting after the troublesome two. Trowa and Heero seeing the pleading look Quatra sent at them before running after the cat and mouse pair set in after him and also to find out more about the mysterious teen that Duo had if not on purpose… bumped into and caused her to such a mystery.  
  
'Were did she go' was the only thought that when trough Duo's head as he raced down the parks paths searching for the woman that had caught his eye. He had of course heard the foot steps of the others but just disregarded it for now. Any way he could always out run all of them… well except for Heero's gun but that was the gun not Heero.  
  
Duo spotted something out of the corner of his eye as he turned a corner. There she was but this time her hair was out of the cap and blowing in the steady wind that flowed through the park. She stood under a blooming cherry tree at the time and with them falling around her made it look almost unbelievable.  
  
Duo was going to sneak up on her until the familiar call of what he called Wu-man was heard. "Maxwell get your braided-baka self back her and leave the weak onna alone." Could be heard through out the park as Wufei ran towards Duo.  
  
Duo had been so close that he could almost smell her when she wrelled around and was face to face with him before raising an eye brow at the figures that were coming up behind him. Duo quickly ran behind her and hid from the raging Dragon that was coming full pace towards them.  
  
With a smile coming to her face she steeped away from the crowing braided one towards the on coming katana welding teen. With him seconds away she grabbed for his right hand that held the katana and with swift movements flipped him on his back and held his own katana to his through. Surprise was written across Duo's, Quatra's and the stunned Wufei's face.  
  
She leaned down towards the stunned teen and said, "Watch who you call onna or even weak onna because this weak onna has you pined and at my mercy with your own katana. If you do call me onna again I will not hesitate to chop off your own pintail." With that she let the katana fall to the ground and picked up her hat that had been on the ground.  
  
She turned towards the others of the group and flashed a brief smile before saying, "Is it just me or are we running into each other too often."  
  
Quatra approached her and smiled then started to introduce himself. "Yes, it seems we do my name is Quatra R. Winner, Duo Maxwell is the one behind you, Chang Wufei is the one getting off the ground, Trowa is the tall one behind me and the last one of are small group is Heero Yui and you are?"  
  
She gave them a brighter smile this time before saying, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you but I would like it if your friend would stop glaring at me." Quatra sent a look over his shoulder pleading for Heero to stop glaring at their new friend. When Quatra looked back to where she once stood she was gone but soon found her walking along the path. "Wait please, you didn't tell us your name." Quatra said as he ran to cheah up to her.  
  
She stooped then said, "I have many names but you can call me…" She stooped but that was only because a shot rang out and she slumped down to her knees.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
That's the end for now but now you have to Review and if I don't get at least 10 Reviews then I wont post for a long time so Review it Now.  
  
Deaths-child* 


End file.
